


An "Important" Request

by Kourihime



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Apparently I keep making fun of Roselia, Drabble, F/F, Kouri writes Bandori girls being dweebs, Kouri's mind goes to weird places, Yukina really likes cats, fluff i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourihime/pseuds/Kourihime
Summary: "Lisa. I have an important request." Lisa looked up in confusion, before realizing what was in Yukina's hands, and blushing profusely. "I need you to try this on."Lisa takes her girlfriend shopping for accessories, and should have known she'd find something she'd like.YukiLisa. Oneshot. Cute small drabble.





	An "Important" Request

**Author's Note:**

> So here I was, just laying around playing Bandori as one does, before one simple thought entered my mind I couldn't help but laugh at. I was originally going to keep this in my box of story concepts for a little bit while I worked on other things, but this was short and sweet and the more I thought about it the more I wanted to laugh.
> 
> Apparently Kouri just really loves making fun of Yukina.

"Oh, Yukina! It's over here!" Lisa raised her free hand and pointed towards a shop a few feet away in the crowded halls of the mall. "Come on, let's go!"

Her fingers still interlocked with her girlfriend's other hand, Minato Yukina followed into the open door of this apparently new and chic accessory shop. The two of them returned the welcome they were given by the woman at the counter and began to look through the displays throughout the store, before something very special caught Yukina's attention. Tugging at her girlfriend's hand, she grabbed the item of interest.

"Lisa. I have an important request." Lisa looked up in confusion, before realizing what was in Yukina's hands, and blushing profusely. "I need you to try this on."

"Ahaha~ Yukina, how did I know you'd find something like this..." she placed her hand over her girlfriend's and grabbed the item she was holding, before placing it on her head. "Does it look okay?"

...No response.

"...Y-Yukina?"

Yukina's eyes were wide, a bright red covering her face. "Oh my god..."

Lisa blinked. "H-Huh? Yukina, are you okay?"

Yukina nodded quickly, and pulled her phone out of her bag. "Lisa, pose for me."

"E-Eh?! Ummm... O-Okay. If it'll make you happy, haha." The shutter of Yukina's phone camera snapped.

"Very happy, Lisa. Thank you."

* * *

 

Lisa relaxed her shoulders, along with the grip on her bass. "I'm going to take a quick break to get a drink. Want to come with me, Yukina?"

Yukina looked up from her phone. "Okay." She set her phone down on the table and walked out of the studio behind her girlfriend.

Ako got up from her seat and was just about to get a drink herself before the lit screen of the vocalist's phone caught her eye with the most peculiar thing. A mischievous smile now formed across her face, she grabbed the device and tapped the screen, sending a message to herself through Yukina's phone, and setting it back down inconspicuously. It wasn't until she got home from practice that she unlocked her phone again, opening up the Roselia group chat.

 

_**Master Dark Sorceress: [20:43]:** omg omg you guys, youll never believe what I found on Yukina-san's phone!_

_**Master Dark Sorceress: [20:43]: Sent:** img11_30_16.png  
_

_**Minato Yukina: [20:44]:** AKO NO._

**_Master Dark Sorceress: [20:43]:_ ** _lololol_

 **_[20:44] Master Dark_ _Sorceress_ ** _changed_ **_Minato Yukina_ ** _'s nickname to_ **_Minyato Yukinya_ **

**_Gay Bassist Mom: [20:44]_ ** _AKO HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!_

 

The image now automatically downloaded to the Roselia group chat was a slightly blurred picture of their bassist wearing a headband with black cat ears, and her hands raised in front of her face imitating cat paws.

It took all of Rinko's strength to not laugh at the picture she'd been sent. She was sure to keep this one. It was very... Yukina-san.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I have an obvious confession to make, the "Yukinya Minyato" joke isn't mine as much as I totally wish it was, I found it on tumblr just browsing through posts and if it originates from elsewhere, then correct me.
> 
> This took about 10 minutes to write and I swear I'm not slacking off on other things I plan to write but I couldn't not share this. I might make a collection of drabble fics if I decide to make more silly stuff like this, if you'd be interested in seeing more of ridiculous ideas I think of, let me know! Thanks for reading!


End file.
